


The Undertale Fanfic we all NEED

by SalemLucidEster



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemLucidEster/pseuds/SalemLucidEster
Summary: Let them have ONE timeline where everyone is happy. Let them have one memory of a good life. Let them know not everything it horrible. We need this. They deserve it. Let them be happy!





	The Undertale Fanfic we all NEED

Once upon a time, two races ruled over the Earth. Humans and Monster. But there was a war, and the monsters were almost run into extinction. Cornered, they were trapped deep under the Earth and locked away for many years. But one day, a human child by the name of Frisk fell underground. They were the eighth human child to fall underground, but they were the one to finally set the monsters free. Bringing them to the surface, the child was treated as family to the king and queen of monsters. The child even agreed to become the monster's ambassador.

So the monsters and the human child started to live above ground. All sins and mistakes were forgiven and forgotten. Everyone got along and helped each other. There were no fight and no sadness. In fact, when the monsters finally met the humans, they were accepted and welcomed. They were given equal rights, jobs, and land. Any who opposed the idea of the monsters coming back to the surface soon found their kindness to ease their tensions and worries. Humans and monsters were finally able to co-exist peacefully. The humans even started to change their ways and become kinder themselves.

As time went on, it was almost as if no one could tell the difference between human and monster anymore. But that isn't all that happened. Due to the amount of souls it took to break the barrier, two children were finally able to go home and have a happy life. Asriel and Chara, the son of the monster king and queen, and the first fallen human. Seeing how things have changed for the better, Chara became a loving and caring person. The lost royal scientist was finally able to free himself from the void, due to the humans and monsters working together, and be with his sons.

Everyone was at peace. Everyone got another chance and made it count. Everything was finally happy and good. Everyone could do whatever they wanted and live their lives how they wanted. And everyone finally had their _happy ending_...


End file.
